


P.O.S - Tae Takemi Doll Dates

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [54]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Persona 5 characters: Tae Takemi, Sadayo Kawakami, Hifumi Togo & Sae Niijima and Persona 4 character: Naoto Shirogane.A story of Tae's line up of dates with other Persona characters that she has bigger plans for.





	P.O.S - Tae Takemi Doll Dates

Naoto opened her eyes weakly, finding herself on the floor in a woman's apartment. She looked around weakly, trying to figure out where she was. All she saw on the ceiling was a photo of a gothic woman in a black jacket with a spider shirt under it. She tried to move with no success, she couldn’t move her body at all. All she could hear was some music playing softly in the background like a piece of music someone would put if they had a romantic dinner with their beloved. Naoto thought to herself, trying to figure out her last memory. All she could think of was getting a call from a woman who was very interested in her dating profile online. That was the last thing she remembered. After a few minutes of thinking, she heard the door open, making her tremble.  
“Wh-Who is that?” Naoto questioned weakly.  
She couldn’t move her head to see. She could hear footsteps walking towards her. It didn’t take long for her to get a view of a pair of red painted toenails, a big foot in strappy black platform high heels. A grown woman in a white lab coat stood over Naoto.  
“Seems like you’re finally awake.” She spoke. “I am Tae Takemi.”  
“Wh-What’s going on?” Naoto shook in fright. “I can't move... Am I paralysed?”  
“Indeed you are.” Tae smirked. “Special pills I made, lets not get into specifics.”  
“W-Why am I here!?” Naoto cried out.  
“Well, I’m in need of assistance.” Tae replied.  
She flipped Naoto on her stomach, pulling her bottoms down a little to expose her bare ass. Naoto tried to move, unable to, as she was even more scared than before. She then took Naoto’s blue jacket off, exposing her bare back smirking.  
“Just relax. I won’t hurt you.” She reassured her.  
She sat in front of her, taking off her high heels. Naoto was helpless, only able to watch. Tae placed her barefoot on Naoto’s ass.  
“Wh-What are you doing?” Naoto moaned softly.  
Tae was silent, tracing her ass cheeks with her toes softly. Naoto’s eyes rolled back, moaning.  
“Good, good...” Tae grinned. “I need someone to help make dinner and set the table.”  
“F-For who?” Naoto moaned.  
“A variety of people.” Tae replied.  
She slapped Naoto’s butt with her foot, making her moan loudly.  
“I've increased your sensitivity as well.” Tae grinned. “You can’t resist.”  
Before Naoto could try to speak, Tae rubbed her feet along Naoto’s back. This made Naoto moan, drooling. She only continued to rub Naoto’s back, making her drools and moans increase.  
“Give in, and obey.” Tae commanded. “And you’ll get more smothering.”  
There was only a puddle of drool on the floor as Naoto kept letting out loud moans. After a while, she stopped, keeping her feet on Naoto’s back.  
“Ready to obey?” She asked.  
“Yes... For... Feet...” Naoto drooled.  
“Such a good girl.” Tae smirked.  
She put her feet together, imagining a key in Naoto’s back that needed turning.  
“Wind, wind, wind, wind...” Tae smiled, using her feet to turn the key she saw. “You may get up now.”  
Naoto slowly got up, her moves stiff and doll-like. Tae undressed her completely, smiling happily.  
“Naoto-Doll. You are ready to cook.” Tae ordered.  
“Naoto-Doll is ready to cook.” Naoto repeated.  
“Go work in the kitchen!” Tae snapped her fingers.  
“Yes my Mistress.” Naoto obeyed.  
She walked into the kitchen like a wind-up doll as Tae poured herself a glass of wine. She smirked at her new doll, ready for a night of happiness.

Her 1st date was teacher and night maid: Sadayo Kawakami. The time with her passed as Sadayo and Tae had just finished eating at the table. Sadayo rubbed her belly in happiness.  
“Ah... That was amazing!” Sadayo smiled.  
“I’m glad you liked it.” Tae smirked. “What would you like to do now?”  
“Up to you my dear.” Sadayo replied. “We could... Snuggle up on the couch.”  
“Hm...” Tae thought. “We could play 'Hypnosis' again.”  
“Sure. On me or your naked doll in the kitchen?” Sadayo giggled.  
“Heh. That’ll be you soon.” Tae grinned.  
Before Sadayo could even react, Sadayo suddenly went limp in her seat, unable to move.  
“Sorry. I snuck some of my special pills in your drink.” Tae apologised, walking up to Sadayo’s side of the table.  
She sat on the table, putting her feet on Sadayo’s lap. She traced her toes upwards to Sadayo’s cheeks as she let out a loud moan, her eyes rolling back. She began to drool at the touch of Tae’s feet on her cheeks.  
“That was quick.” Tae chuckled, snapping her fingers.  
Naoto walked in slowly, wearing only an apron.  
“Naoto-doll, help Kawakami-Doll into her uniform.” She ordered.  
“Yes Mistress.” Naoto obeyed.  
She stood Sadayo up, leading her to the bedroom as Tae let out a happy laugh. That was now two dolls she owned.  
“Now who’s next?” Tae asked herself, watching Naoto undress Sadayo in her bedroom.

Her 2nd date of the night was Hifumi Togo. She knocked one the front door. She was early as Tae gasped.  
“Just a minute!” She yelled.  
She watched, her dolls not yet ready. Tae ran to the door, snapping her fingers quick. Unlike the other two, she already had a bit of hypnosis inside of Hifumi.  
“You will wait until I say you can come in.” Tae ordered. “Shoes and socks off.”  
Hifumi’s eyes widened, drooling as she responded with a nod. She removed them slowly, giving them to Tae. Tae place them just inside the door, shutting it as Hifumi waited. Tae looked back at her dolls, seeing Naoto put the apron on Sadayo.  
“Naoto-Doll, Kawakami-Doll. Cook.” She ordered.  
They both bowed, heading into the kitchen to make them a meal. Tae took the time to admire her new dolls, seeing Naoto and Sadayo’s naked butts wiggle.  
“You may come in!” Tae shouted out to Hifumi.  
Hifumi came in, rubbing her head a little, out of the hypnosis.  
“H-Hey there...” Hifumi greeted.  
“How are you?” Tae asked.  
“A bit dizzy but good. And you?” She replied.  
“I’m great.” Tae answered.  
“I can see that.” Hifumi smiled.  
She sat down at the table as Tae kissed her cheek.  
“You got someone cooking?” Hifumi questioned.  
“Indeed I did.” Tae replied.  
“I can’t wait to try some!” Hifumi cheered.  
They both waited for the food, Hifumi had not yet seen the two nude maids Tae was controlling. About 10 minutes passed as Naoto came in, making Hifumi go dark red. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing as Naoto put down two plates of food for them.  
“Drinks will be here anytime soon.” Tae smiled, acting like everything was normal.  
Sadayo came in soon after, pouring wine for the both of them. This only made Hifumi blush even more. They both soon headed back into the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone.  
“... What did you do to them?” Hifumi questioned. “They were both acting like robots. A-And why are they nude?”  
“They like having fun.” Tae only replied as she began to eat.  
Hifumi blinked, unsure what to say as she ate slowly, enjoying every bite.  
“Enjoying it?” Tae smirked.  
“Very much! Thank you.” She replied, taking a sip of her wine.  
Tae smirked, knowing the pills were also in that drink. They both finished their food as Sadayo came in to take the plates whilst Naoto knelt next to Tae. She patted Naoto’s head smiling.  
“Good girls.” Tae smiled.  
Naoto only drooled as Hifumi watched in confusion.  
“... Having fun? Seems like their hypnotized or something.” Hifumi chuckled.  
Her chuckling went silent, as she seemed to be unable to move as Tae smirked, snapping her fingers and putting Hifumi back into a trance. She started drooling, rolling her eyes back.  
“Another easy one.” Tae grinned.  
She moved her foot under the table, rubbing Hifumi’s exposed leg. She then snapped her fingers in front of Naoto.  
“Naoto-Doll, help Togo-Doll.” She ordered. “And you too Kawakami-Doll.”  
Naoto nodded as she stood up and led Hifumi into the bedroom. Sadayo followed behind as Tae shut the door smirking.  
“Final date of the night...” Tae grinned cheekily.

Her 3rd and final date was with Sae Niijima. Tae knew that she would be tougher to crack than the other dolls she already had. Sae came a few minutes after, knocking on the door. Before Tae answered, she removed her lab coat, exposing her spider-designed top. She walked to the door, seeing Sae stood there looking well dressed.  
“Hello.” Sae greeted.  
“Hello Sae.” She smiled, pulling her inside. “How about we go straight to the bedroom?”  
“H-Huh so soon!?” Sae gasped, blushing. “B-But I...”  
Tae chuckled, pulling Sae in for a kiss. They kissed for a while before Tae shoved something down Sae’s throat.  
“Wh-What’s...” Sae coughed.  
She was interrupted when Tae snapped her fingers, making Sae fall into her arms.  
“Can you move sweetie?” Tae asked.  
“No!” Sae panicked. “What did you put in my mouth?!”  
“A strong pill. Let’s get you to bed.” Tae smirked.  
She dragged Sae into the bedroom. Sae couldn’t move though she could see Tae’s other three dolls stood in a line smiling at them.  
“Naoto-Doll.” Tae ordered. “Undress our final friend for me.”  
“Yes Mistress.” Naoto bowed as she walked towards Sae.  
Tae laid her down on the bed as Sae could only watch Naoto walk closer. To her surprise, Naoto suddenly stopped, her head hanging down. Sae watched as Tae giggled.  
“Watch this Sae!” She grinned.  
She sat on the bed, putting her bare feet together again and placed them on Naoto’s back. She started to use her feet to turn a key she visualised.  
“Wind! Wind! Wind!” Tae smiled.  
Her Naoto-Doll suddenly looked up again and approached Sae, removing her clothes slowly. Sae was frightened as Tae raised her bare feet towards her.  
“Don’t worry. You’ll love it.” Tae reassured her.

The night passed as Tae was in her bedroom with her 4 dolls: Naoto, Sadayo, Hifumi and Sae. Tae only chuckled, rubbing her bare feet against them one by one, hearing the different kinds of moans each one of them produced.  
“Good girls.” Tae grinned.  
The 4 of them snuggled together, drooling over Tae.  
“Those pills were truly successful.” Tae smiled to herself.  
She snapped her fingers in front of them.  
“You four may sleep.” She ordered.  
Their bodies all went limp as they fell into a deep sleep, resting against each other as Tae smiled. Tae laid down, believing she had a successful day. Before she fell asleep, she thought of her next targets.  
“Let’s see... Superstar: Rise, Niijima’s younger sister: Makoto and that fortune teller: Chihaya...” She smirked. “They’re tomorrow.”  
She closed her eyes, resting her feet in the pile of dolls she had gained today. Naoto, Sadayo, Hifumi and Sae snored softly, rubbing against each other in their deep sleep.


End file.
